


The Twins

by slytherinrules110



Series: Daughter of Seven [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinrules110/pseuds/slytherinrules110
Summary: Karai Marvolo Riddle..... Daughter of The Dark Lord, Twin the Harry Salazar Riddle... Come with her on this adventure in the magic world of Harry Potter... lets see what kind of trouble they can get themselves into:)





	The Twins

First Name: Karai  
Last Name: Potter/ Riddle  
Middle Name: Marvolo  
Age: 11   
Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans  
Father's:   
Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort\The Dark Lord) A Feared Dark Wizard.  
Hades (Roman form Pluto), Greek God of the Underworld.  
Zeus (Roman form Jupiter), Greek God of the Air, Wind, and Sky.  
Neptune (Greek form Poseidon), Roman God of the Sea.  
Mars (Greek form Ares), Roman god of War.  
Hephaestus (Roman form Vulcan), Greek God of Iron Smith's and fire.  
Apollo (Greek form also Apollo), Roman God of the Sun.  
Siblings: Harry James Potter  
Creature Inheritance:   
Unknown  
Mate:   
Unknown  
Height:   
4'3  
Weigh:   
49 pounds   
Appearance:   
Black Hair, red eyes, skinny, Soft Skin, smells like the sea, scar on right side of the neck, missing right shoulder, and has scars all over the body  
Powers:   
Soul Connection With Twin, Mind Connection With Twin, Twin Telekinesis

 

 

 

 

 

First Name: Harry  
Last Name: Potter  
Middle name: James  
Age: 11  
Mother:   
Lily Potter nee Evans  
Father:   
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Sibling:   
Karai Marvolo Riddle  
Creature Inheritance:   
Unknown  
Mate:   
Unknown  
Height:   
4'7  
Weight:   
51 pounds  
Appearance:   
Black hair, Avada Kedavra green eyes, Skinny, has a scar over right eye, scars all over the body, and soft skin  
Powers:   
Soul Connection With Twin, Mind Connection With Twin, Twin Telekinesis

**Author's Note:**

> this is like SUPER bad..... but this is one of my first fanfics so........ it will be bad :) 
> 
> Don't forget to comment:)
> 
> Kai:):):):)


End file.
